Grandes instantes
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy e Rose Weasley se conhecem apenas através de seus pais e a má fama que propagaram a respeito das duas famílias. Disposta a quebrar o tabu, Rose lhe envia um primeiro bilhete, que acaba sendo o ponto de partida para uma estranha amizade começar através da escrita.


Winnie: Escrevi está fic para um desafio no Nyah Fanfiction, era para postarmos, uma drabble por dia, por capítulo, contendo 100 palavras e começar a ser 200 palavras a partir de um certo capítulo, cada dia era lançada uma palavra que devia ser colocada na história. Amei o resultado final e aqui trouxe para lerem tudo de uma vez. Espero que gostem e me digam o que acharam. Muitas saudades desse site e todas as palavras lindas que por aqui leio.

* * *

 **Grandes instantes**

 **Primeiro bilhete**

" _Olá,_

 _Sei que isso parece estranho, mas logo irá entender. Te conheço por meu pai._

 _Ontem, na estação de trem, ele me disse para não me tornar muito sua amiga, porque você é um Malfoy e puro sangue._

 _Mas, não aceito isso. Por que não posso ser sua amiga_ _?_

 _Minha mãe, sempre ensinou a não difamar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las de fato._

 _Então, prazer, sou Rose Weasley_ _._

 _E você, quem é_ _?"_

Scorpius olhava a garota ruiva de cabelos volumosos sentada a sua frente, ela havia acabado de lhe entregar o pequeno bilhete no meio da primeira aula de feitiços.

* * *

 **Primeira resposta**

" _Você é estranha..._

Rose levantou uma sobrancelha quando leu as primeiras palavras dele, como resposta pelo bilhete.

" _E deve ser muito teimosa para desobedecer seu pai..._

Suas orelhas começaram a ganhar uma coloração vermelha escarlate, indicando raiva.

" _Sou semota, se não sabe o que significa, procure num dicionário..._

Ele estava lhe chamando de burra?

" _Deslocado, se acaso não tem um dicionário..._

Com um vocabulário desses, por que não foi parar na Corvinal? _–_ Rose agora se questionava.

" _Com licença, vou voltar a ler meu livro"_

Então era isso, seu vocabulário era bom, porque amava ler. Precisa lhe mandar outro bilhete urgentemente.

* * *

 **Primeira decepção**

" _Eu não acredito que você ama ler! Adoro um encadernado de páginas juntas com um emaranhado de letras formando mundos que posso viajar e ser o que quiser._

 _Na verdade, livros são minha camuflagem. Espero que minha esquisitice não tenha o assustado. Podemos comentar de livros quando quiser, é difícil encontrar garotos que amem ler. Meu irmão, por exemplo, só gosta de HQs, como se falas num balão caracterizasse uma leitura digna. Podemos manter contato_? _Prazer, garoto das palavras difíceis"_

Scorpius guardou o bilhete dentro de seu bolso e pôs-se a escrever uma curta resposta:

" _Estava referindo-me ao livro de Feitiços"_

* * *

 **Primeiro dia como trio**

" _Vi-o com meu primo Albus, por que está andando com ele_ _?"_

" _Ele é um Potter e eu um Malfoy, somos da Sonserina, não queremos chamar atenção do castelo pelo sobrenome, logo nos tornamos amigos"_

" _Meu tio Harry não irá gostar disso"_

" _Meu pai menos ainda, mas minha mãe pode dar um jeito nisso"_

" _Se o sobrenome Weasley juntar-se aos dois, dará certo_?"

Era sua última tentativa de auferir Scorpius como amigo. Depois de dias sem resposta, Rose sabia que tinha perdido a batalha.

\- Acho que uma Weasley seria ideal – lhe disse numa tarde.

Era 31 de outubro de 2017.

* * *

 **Primeiro pedido de socorro**

" _Sobre sua conversa estranha de livros. Conhece Júlio Verne_?...

\- Scorpius! Onde está?

A Mansão Malfoy nunca foi convidativa. Lucius nunca permitiu que as marcas da guerra o deixasse e sempre fez questão de dizer ao neto para odiar Potters e Weasleys. Sorte Scorpius ter uma mãe calorosa, permitindo que ele crescesse normal.

Quando descobriu a "traição" do neto, quis entender o que estava acontecendo. Ali, no meio dos livros, o avô não o encontraria.

" _...Livros trouxas, na biblioteca de meu avô, não é uma combinação saudável. Irei passar as férias inteiras nessa mansão. Me distraia, falhe sobre o livro"_

* * *

 **Décimo segundo pedido de socorro**

" _Rose, empreste suas anotações de História da Magia_ _?"_

Era o décimo primeiro bilhete que Rose amassava durante a aula de Transfiguração. Scorpius, cansado dela o ignorar, escreveu o mesmo bilhete no livro da matéria em questão.

Aquele ato, fez ascender o nível de fúria de Rose, fazendo suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas escarlate.

" _Por que, em suma consciência, está rabiscando o livro?"_

" _Se me emprestar as anotações, juro não te encher mais por torcer para aquele time perdedor"._

Fungando nervosa e querendo se ver livre dele. Entregou suas anotações, sem antes escrever em letras garrafais:

 _CHUDLEY CANNONS SÃO OS MELHORES._

* * *

 **Primeiro silêncio**

" _Scorpius, o que aconteceu?"_

Era o vigésimo bilhete que Rose lhe passava durante o dia. De manhã, notou que ele acordara de mau humor, mas agora, já quase noite, percebera que o mau humor era tristeza.

" _Estou perto do lago negro"_

Ele estava encolhido com as pernas agarradas ao corpo, aprofundado em seu sofrimento. Rose perdida, sem saber o que fazer, recebeu uma carta em mãos.

Era de seu avô e tinha diversas palavras que ela não gostaria de ter lido: _desonra, bastardo, infiel..._

Ele não queria falar, ela acompanhou seu silêncio. A melhor conversa que Scorpius tivera no dia.

* * *

 **Primeiro arrependimento**

" _Scorpius, Hagrid precisa de auxílio com os Tronquilhos. Albus e eu vamos ajudá-lo hoje à tarde, se estiver sentindo-se melhor, nos acompanhe_ _?_ _"_

Ele não podia acompanhá-los, não podia muito menos ver Albus e Rose novamente. Não sabia o que fazer.

" _Scorpius, meu amor, está tudo bem, seu pai não liga, esqueça seu avô e seu complexo de puros sangues._

 _Com amor mamãe"_

Recebera a carta de Astória no fim da tarde e foi como um peso tirado das costas. Só que esse peso voltou quando descobriu que Rose havia se machucado e estava na Ala Hospitalar. Seu coração doeu de arrependimento.

* * *

 **Primeiro susto**

Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, seus olhos pareciam fundos. A curandeira garanti-o que Rose estava bem, havia desmaiado por causa do susto ao ver sua mão, mordida por um Tronquilo, ficar dez vezes maior do que seu tamanho original. Iria dormir aquela noite na enfermaria, mas logo de manhã voltaria à rotina normal.

Scorpius refletiu como tudo era instantâneo, uma hora eles eram amigos, na outra não podia mais vê-la e agora o medo de perdê-la era real. Rose havia o tocado, tudo que é tangível acaba sendo facilmente quebrado.

" _Me desculpe"_ foram as duas únicas palavras deixadas, ele esperava ser suficiente.

* * *

 **Vigésimo descontentamento**

" _Minhas férias estão sendo péssimas..._

Scorpius lia as palavras enviadas pela garota embaixo da mesa de jantar na mansão um clima mórbido no ar.

" _... meus pais estão trabalhando, o que leva-me a ficar na casa de minha avó Molly o tempo todo..._

Seus pais também trabalhavam e ele sempre tinha que ficar naquela mansão. Seu avô nem sequer mais lhe dirigia a palavra, apenas seu olhar tolhido era direcionado ao neto.

" _...meus primos babacas só sabem pregar peças um no outro e jogar quadribol. Sinto-me um peixe fora d'água. Conte-me sobre seu verão"_

"Queria ter o _seu_ verão" – pensou consigo.

* * *

 **Segunda decepção**

" _Rose, por que está me evitando_ _?"_

Se suas férias foram perturbadoras, a volta às aulas viera para exacerbar este nível. A amiga estava fugindo do rapaz desde o trem. Scorpius tentava se recordar do que havia feito de tão grave.

" _Passeio em Hogsmeade comigo e Albus, amanhã. Tudo que peço"_

A garota atendeu o pedido. Foi com seu moletom grosso e uma touca tampando seu rosto com um cachecol.

— Meu irmão começou esse ano em Hogwarts – lhe explicou finalmente sua fuga, como se fosse óbvio.

— E o que tem _?_

— Meus pais não sabem que somos amigos – ela respondeu tristemente.

* * *

 **Primeira constatação**

Por fim, Rose descobriu que seu primo James havia sido célere e contado desde o primeiro ano, que ela e seu irmão, eram amigos de Scorpius. Seu medo pela descoberta de Hugo era banal.

" _Scorpius, já podemos andar juntos novamente, meus pais já sabem há tempos e parece que não se importam"_

Mas o garoto, chateado com ela, quase não a respondia ou lhe dava atenção.

" _Albus e eu estamos ocupados treinando quadribol com o time da Sonserina"_

" _Desde quando jogam quadribol?"_

" _Desde este ano"_

Rose balançou a cabeça negativamente, constatando o fato que os garotos eram mesmo todos iguais.

* * *

 **Segundo susto**

Rose herdou a teimosia de seus pais, não dava o braço a torcer. Sabia que fez errado em esconder a amizade com o garoto, mas não entendia porque Scorpius ficara tão chateado.

Todas suas tentativas de fazerem coisas juntos, foram frustradas. As respostas vinham com _"Estou ocupado"._ Rose cansou.

No último jogo da temporada (Sonserina x Grifinória), Scorpius levou uma queda drástica da vassoura e acabou passando a noite na Enfermaria.

Rose experimentou, pela primeira vez, o susto da perda, seu coração pulava de desespero. Esqueceu o motivo de não estar tão mais próxima dele. Foi numa letra garrafal, que deixou o bilhete:

"PERDOE-ME."

* * *

 **Primeiro acelerar de coração**

Aos 14 anos, coisas estranhas acontecem num coração adolescente. Sem um motivo, Rose tentava ler as entrelinhas do bilhete enviado por Scorpius.

" _Este verão está melhor, meus pais resolveram deixar-me ficar em casa e não naquela mansão aparatosa ..._

Pelo menos, ele não estava escondendo-se em meio aos livros por medo de seu avô.

" _Estou lendo os livros da série "Senhor dos anéis". O que acha?..._

Ele continuava a ler – sorriu ao constatar o fato.

" _Torço pras aulas voltarem logo, sinto falta de você e Albus"_

Seu coração saltou até a garganta quando leu as palavras _"sinto falta"_ acompanhadas de _"Você"._ Queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

 **Primeiro ciúme**

Scorpius conversava animadamente com uma garota no meio da aula de Adivinhação. Ela ria com os olhos com as bochechas rosadas, ele ria de volta esquecendo-se das coisas ao redor.

Rose estreitava os olhos tentando ler os lábios de ambos, curiosa do por que do papo ser tão alegre.

" _Rose, empreste suas anotações da aula?"_

Suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas de raiva. Quem pensava que era?

Pegou seu material saindo da sala rapidamente, mas a fúria fez ela enroscar o pé e cair distendida no chão.

Scorpius preocupado foi ajudá-la a levantar-se

— Você é um ingrato.

Bufou nervosa, livrando-se das mãos dele, deixando-o pra trás transtornado.

* * *

 **Segunda constatação**

 _Rose estava na biblioteca, fazia anotações num pedaço de pergaminho._

 _ **Ciúme**_ : _receio de_ _perder o objeto amado._

Certamente, Lily assistia muitos filmes de contos de fadas. Imagine, afirmar que ela estava deixando o ciúme efluir de seu corpo.

" _Rose, onde está_ _? Quero entender porque está me ignorando."_

Scorpius não tinha senso ao mandar uma coruja na biblioteca.

— Devia ter te procurado aqui primeiro – deixou todos seus papeis voarem pelo susto ao ouvir a voz deleav.

— Você não entende Scorpius!

Pegou todos seus papeis e saiu apressada. Não notou o pedaço de pergaminho caído no chão, que Scorpius pegou e leu com curiosidade nem percebeu o sorriso que brotou nos lábios dele.

* * *

 **Primeiro passo dele**

Scorpius pensou e resolveu mandar um bilhete camuflado a Rose como um paradigma de tudo o que ele achava do seu ciúme.

" _Rose, Mary descobriu, contou a Madison, que por sua vez foi fofocar com a Lily, que não aguentou e contou ao Hugo, que mandou-me um bilhete ameaçador dizendo que você estava com ciúmes de mim. Olha, tudo bem, sei que somos amigos, mas..._

Rose não terminou de ler, se tivesse feito teria visto que ele queria entender esse novo sentimento _junto_ a ela. Chegou perto da mesa da Sonserina, onde ele estava com o sorriso mais babaca do mundo, e lhe meteu um tapa na cara.

* * *

 **Décimo acelerar de coração**

 _"Tudo bem, agi feito boba, podemos esquecer meu acesso de fúria? Estamos em férias de verão, é difícil para você sozinho por aí, conversei com meus pais e meus avós, venha passar alguns dias das férias na Toca?"_

Scorpius conseguiu a autorização dos pais para ir à casa torta dos Weasleys. Rose teve que engolir os costumes do rapaz, já que, igual aos primos ele só sabia jogar quadribol e pregar peças.

A garota, ao menos, tinha a sorte dele encontrá-la embaixo de uma árvore nos jardins liam alguns livros e discutiam.

\- Aprendi a amar ler com você – ao entoar essas palavras, Scorpius não sabia o que fazia no coração dela.

* * *

 **Segundo ciúme**

Aos 15 anos, coisas estranhas começam a acontecer dentro da cabeça de um jovem. Scorpius reparou em Rose sentada na biblioteca, lendo compenetrada. Tinha a testa franzida, a boca apertava-se numa linha, toda vez que uma parte na história a intrigava, mas logo se suavizava, já que a história mudava de cenário.

Como ela se concentrava neles, os livros.

 _"Rose vamos aos jardins aproveitar a aula?"_

Soprou o bilhete até ela.

 _"Só se prometer não atrapalhar minha leitura"_

Ambos andaram juntos, lado a lado, ela continuava a ler. Scorpius voltou a repará-la, seu andar donaire, todo garboso. Era elegante andando e lendo ao mesmo tempo.

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore, o garoto observou como o dia estava quente para um outono, clima perfeito. Mas Rose parecia não notar nada a seu redor, continuava a ler.

— Já reparou as cores das folhas na árvore hoje?

Ela nem pareceu ouvi-lo.

—Dias quentes são raros.

Rose começou a rir, mas não dele, alguma parte da história a alegrou.

— Aposto que se eu fosse um livro, repararia em mim.

Rose olhou-o pela primeira vez. Ele saiu chateado de perto dela, seu coração doía. Era possível estar com ciúme de um livro?

* * *

 **Primeiro desafio**

Como amigos, Scorpius aprendeu a usar Rose para vantagens. Anotações relevantes para provas, resgates em verões lúgubres, e porque não, beneficio para conseguir encontros.

" _Rose sabe aquela sua amiga da Lufa-Lufa, a Linda_ _?"_

" _O que quer Scorpius?"_

Estavam no meio da aula de Herbologia, conseguir extrair a seiva de uma Mimbulus Mimbletonia ao mesmo tempo que respondia seus recados, não era tarefa fácil.

" _Venho reparando Linda e... podia falar bem de mim para ela? O baile de natal está próximo e queria convidá-la"_

Ao ler aquelas palavras Rose sentiu seu rosto formigar. Já que ele estava levando certas vantagens, ela poderia levar também.

" _Podia falar bem de mim para o seu colega de quarto da Sonserina, o Markus"_

" _Pra que?"_

O rapaz olhou bravo para ela devolvendo a resposta.

" _Você sabe, o baile de natal. Quem sabe ele me convida. Podemos ir os quatro juntos, ia ser perfeito"_

Rose certamente estava brincando com ele.

" _Não acho que Markus faz seu tipo, e Linda e eu podemos querer ficar sozinhos, para conversar"_

" _Markus e eu também podemos querer ficar sozinhos, para conversar"_

Rose sabia que tipo de "conversar" Scorpius estava falando?

— Então faremos tudo como adultos, certo? – ele perguntou em voz alta, quase como um desafio.

— Certo!

* * *

 **Primeira dança**

Conseguiram o par para o baile, mas em meio ao admoestar de um para outro, na frente dos pretendentes:

— Scorpius come com a boca aberta... é a ovelha negra da família.

— Rose torce para o pior time do campeonato... é uma traça de livros.

Markus e Linda cansaram das picuinhas constantes, foram dançar juntos.

— Está feliz? – ele perguntou carrancudo vendo sua pretendente dançar nos braços de outro.

— Deixe-me em paz.

Rose odiava brigar com ele e ter que recolher-se na penumbra para que sua noite não acabasse pior do que já estava. Scorpius balançou a cabeça negativamente quando viu a amiga abrir um grosso livro no meio da festa.

Sabia que estava na hora de deixarem de serem teimosos. Talvez conseguisse uma dança.

" _Seu nome_ _?"_

Mandou-lhe o bilhete, escrito num guardanapo.

" _Traça de livros, ou pode chamar-me pelo meu apelido: Ilusão. O seu?"_

Ela lhe respondeu, era um começo.

" _Chamo Ovelha Negra. Está sozinha? A Ilusão nunca anda sozinha"_

" _Digamos que foi culpa da Ovelha Negra"_

Entregou-lhe, o bilhete, chateada.

— Vamos dançar? – ele perguntou finalmente.

Rose seguiu-o na pista de dança. Dançaram a dança dos corações partidos, esperando que a pessoa certa aparecesse para consertar, sem darem conta de já estavam fazendo isso.

* * *

 **Primeira confirmação**

" _Esse verão está divertido. Resolvemos ir à praia. Eu, meus pais e meus avós Malfoy, numa casa de chalé alugada, curtindo horas no sol e sem coragem pra entrar na água fria. Meus avós reviram os olhos, toda vez que minha mãe e eu jogamos xadrez nas pedras, ou quando meu pai resolve carregar-la nos braços até o mar gelado, ambos parecem duas crianças brincando. Eles deveriam aprender a viver._

 _Se estivesse aqui, estaria lendo nas pedras._

 _Aliás, queria que estivesse aqui. Sinto sua falta"_

Sentada em seu quarto em frente à escrivaninha, Rose lia e relia a carta mandada por Scorpius. Com pena e tinta, fazia corações em volta das palavras "Sinto sua falta".

—O que está fazendo? – a pergunta veio de Rony, parado atrás dela, lendo a carta.

— Pai! – gritou alarmada com o coração aos pulos.

—O que está fazendo? – ao reiterar a pergunta, Rose começou a entrar em pânico.

— Privacidade – pediu com urgência.

Ficou sozinha novamente, guardou a carta no meio de um de seus livros. Podia ouvir seu pai falando lá da cozinha:

—Hermione, sua filha está com as bochechas rosadas, fazendo coraçõezinhos e suspirando lendo uma carta daquele Malfoy. O que está acontecendo?

— Até que enfim – respondeu animada – deixe-a viver.

* * *

 **Terceiro susto**

 _"Rose, estamos no sexto ano, sabe que vemos mais teoria que prática, e como Albus e eu queremos seguir carreira como aurores, vamos montar um clube de duelo secreto. Faremos uma lista com os interessados e praticaremos tudo durante à noite na floresta proibida. Topa participar?"_

A garota recebeu o bilhete no meio da aula monótona de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor Turner era conhecido por todos como o educador com a voz mais monótona do castelo, superando até mesmo Binns. Suas aulas baseavam-se apenas em teoria.

Ela também achava que precisavam de mais prática, mas também achava demasiadamente perigoso. Poderia acontecer algum acidente sem um professor de guia. Quis antepor esse problema a Scorpius na resposta do bilhete:

 _"Eu acho necessário, mas perigoso. Não participarei"_

 _"Falta de coragem, como foi parar na Grifinória?"_

Mesmo sem participar do clube de duelos noturnos na floresta proibida, toda vez que Rose descobria dos encontros, não conseguia dormir devido ao medo de algo acontecer.

Como uma mãe precavendo o perigo a garota não se surpreendeu quando soube que Scorpius havia levado uma azararão tão forte que desmaiara e não acordara mais. Com o coração na mão, foi visitá-lo na enfermaria.

* * *

 **Primeiro passo dela (acidentalmente)**

Sentada numa cadeira desconfortável, dormia, numa imersão profunda em seu sono. Scorpius descobriu que Rose não quis sair de lá a noite toda. Em sua mão havia um pedaço de pergaminho, na outra uma pena. Dormiu escrevendo.

Entortando o pescoço, conseguiu ler partes da carta:

" _...meu disfarce é tão sutil, não sei como ainda não viu. Sou a garota de seus sonhos, disfarçada de sua melhor amiga. Às vezes quero arrancar essa máscara, mas não posso, pois teria medo e fugiria..."_

— Scorpius, está bem?

Seus pais entraram no aposento as pressas, o garoto pediu silêncio a mãe, devido Rose continuar a dormir. Astória olhou com admiração pra garota.

Longos discursos de como não se meter em encrencas, e tomar cuidado, seguiu-se de sua mãe. Seu pai, logo atrás, dizia não com a cabeça e que aprovava meter-se em encrencas.

Rose finalmente acordou, olhou todos assustada.

—Desculpe-me.

Fez menção de ir embora, mas Astória parou-a no meio do caminho.

— Obrigada por cuidar desse teimoso – Rose sentiu seu rosto esquentar – É bem-vinda em minha casa quando quiser.

A garota confirmou com a cabeça e saiu depressa da Enfermaria.

— Seu avô nunca o perdoará, justo a neta do Weasley? – Draco não desaprovava afinal.

* * *

 **Primeiro ódio**

Assim que descobriu o homizio dos sentimentos de Rose pela carta, que nunca receberia, Scorpius resolveu deixá-la mais a vontade com suas emoções. Quem sabe, se lhe desse certa segurança, ela resolveria confessar-lhe.

Desta forma, começou a ser mais cavalheiro...

—Deixe-me carregar seus livros – pegou os livros no final de uma aula que dividiam.

— Não precisa, uso meu feitiço de extensão na bolsa e não ficam pesados.

—Eu insisto.

Rose sorriu com o gesto, sentindo-se mais leve e feliz.

Scorpius começou a ser mais atento...

" _...Então cativar quer dizer..._ _?_ _"_

" _Criar laços. Assim que somos cativados, temos necessidade um do outro e devemos cuidar um do outro..."_

Rose explicava as dúvidas do garoto, através de bilhetes, sobre o livro que havia lhe emprestado "O pequeno príncipe".

" _Creio que você me cativou, logo é minha Rosa"_

A garota sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem.

Scorpius transformou-se na pessoal ideal.

Ele achava que estava indo bem, até que descobriu, através de uma conversa, certo dia no café da manhã:

—Weasley, a traça de livros, estava aos beijos com o monitor da Corvinal,ontem nos corredores, no meio da vistoria.

—Tem certeza disso? – perguntou ao primeiranista.

— Eu vi – respondeu enérgico.

Scorpius sentia seu sangue ferver de ódio.

* * *

 **Terceira decepção**

A partir do momento que Scorpius descobriu a "traição" de Rose, tentou ser resiliente, mas não entendia a razão dela ter feito aquilo. Certo dia, entre uma aula e outra, nos corredores, resolveu confrontá-la.

—Achei que a monotoria era algo serio pra você.

A garota não entendeu a frase repentina e o questionou através da expressão.

—Aos beijos, com o monitor da Corvinal, no meio de uma ronda – explicou como se fosse óbvio.

—Não era eu. E mesmo que fosse, não te devo satisfações – negou, voltando a andar no corredor.

— Não minta pra mim! Dei-te todos os sinais, depois que li sua carta na Enfermaria...

Pronto, o estrago estava feito. Rose parou de chofre e encarou-o nervosa.

— Leu minha carta?

— Sim e acredite quis te dizer através da minha mudança que aceitava esse seu sentimento escondido. Que podíamos ficar juntos, mas você aparentemente é mentirosa.

— Não tinha esse direto! – gritou exasperada com as bochechas vermelhas – Por que não me disse nada?

— Fiquei com medo – confessou-lhe mais calmo.

— Tenho medo também – Rose começou a chorar baixinho e saiu de perto dele.

À noite Scorpius recebeu um bilhete dela:

" _Criar laços: cuidar, se importar, não machucar. Acho que esqueceu o significado de Cativar"_

* * *

 **Primeiro e segundo sufocamento**

O último verão, antes de terminarem Hogwarts, fora silencioso. Tão petiz, ambos não conversavam, fingiam que tudo estava bem, quando na verdade tudo estava errado.

— Scorpius, é o quinto livro que vejo-o devorar em duas semanas, por que não chama Albus, e aquela garota encantadora para passarem um dia das férias com você?

O jovem apenas respondia balançando a cabeça para a mãe e voltava a se enfiar nos livros.

Rose não era diferente. Na casa dos avós, se escondia no sótão e lia o dia todo. Molly estranhando o comportamento da neta, relatou a Hermione, que foi questioná-la numa noite:

— O que está acontecendo? – perguntou – E não diga-me que não é nada.

Ela suspirou cansada e resolveu desabafar com a mãe.

— Por que garotos são tão decepcionantes? – um sorriso passou pelo rosto da mãe entendendo a aflição da filha.

— Acredite meu amor, sofri muito com seu pai, ele me irrita até hoje, mas só sabemos que vale a pena, quando amamos até os defeitos deles.

Naquele último verão, dois bilhetes foram sufocados dentro deles e nunca entregues:

" _Scorpius, são os seus defeitos que sustentam minha paixão platônica"_

" _Rose, você está dando-me as mais belas páginas de minha vida"_

* * *

 **Segundo passo dela**

Aos 17 anos, teimosia vira remorso, tristeza não é esquecida e a dor da perca precisa ser curada.

" _Precisamos reatar nossos laços, estou no seu esconderijo, quando estiver pronta"_

Scorpius mandou o bilhete primeiro. Rose o encontrou, em meio a duas prateleiras de livros na biblioteca, afastado de tudo e todos.

— Eu gosto de você – ela falou sem que ele tivesse feito a pergunta anteriormente – Isso está me matando.

— Gosto de você desde a primeira carta esquisita.

A jovem não deixou de sorrir e sentou-se ao lado dele no chão, relembrou como era persistente quando criança.

— Por que temos que complicar tanto um simples sentimento? – ela perguntou não esperando resposta dele.

Scorpius se ajeitou no chão de frente a ela, segurou gentilmente a mão de Rose.

— Você é o livro mais complicado que já li – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas não entendendo – Na maioria das vezes, ao perscrutar você, tento ler as entrelinhas. Sei que está nervosa quando suas orelhas ficam vermelhas, sei que está prestes a chorar quando morde os lábios, sei que olha pra baixo quando está com vergonha...

Rose reagia conforme Scorpius narrava.

— Diga-me, qual o seu próximo capítulo que devo entender?

Então ela o beijou.

* * *

 **Primeiro beijo**

O primeiro tocar de lábios foi o suficiente para todos os desejos, há muito tempo ocultos, reacenderem.

Scorpius segurou gentilmente o rosto dela, com medo de sua súbita coragem se esvaísse no ar e virasse remorso. Os lábios da traça de livros tinham gosto de descobrimento, por isso ele aprofundou o beijo com uma delicadeza milimetrada para não assustá-la, a fim de ler todas as entrelinhas entregues a ele.

Rose sentia seu coração bater desesperado, não pensava. Não era o primeiro beijo dele, e nem o dela (mesmo que afirmasse a Scorpius que não tinha beijado tal garoto da Corvinal), mas era o primeiro beijo certo. O garoto tinha um cheiro amadeirado incrível. E Merlin! Rose podia sentir o jeito janota dele beijar-lhe. Não era desesperado, complicado, ou planejado, era completamente certo.

Ao recuperar o fôlego, Scorpius aproveitou e beijou-a em toda extensão do pescoço, sentindo cheiro de pergaminhos e o Rosas misturados. Esse repentino ato fez a pele da garota arrepiar-se todinha o que lhe rendeu um bilhete mais a noite:

" _Da próxima vez que me beijar no pescoço, não faça na biblioteca, ou perderá pontos para a Sonserina"_

Ainda bem que ela frisou biblioteca, poderia beijá-la em qualquer outra parte do castelo.

* * *

 **Primeiro capítulo**

Quando as coisas estão pra terminar, é ai que elas começam: Terminar escola, trabalhar para o resto da vida, terminar vida de solteiro, início de divisão a dois.

O dia estava aconchegante para um 31 de outubro, as folhas alaranjadas caiam da árvore que sentavam-se embaixo. Rose tinha pergaminho e pena em mãos.

— Acho que o título de nossa história deveria ser _"Instantes"._

Scorpius olhou o que a namorada havia acabado de escrever e não concordou totalmente:

— Que tal _"Grandes Instantes"_ – ao justapor as palavras Rose deu um sorriso aprovador.

— Sinopse: _"Famílias rivais, duas crianças começam uma amizade proibida através de bilhetes"._

— Esqueceu de por, que a garota era insistente demais – Scorpius disse fazendo Rose entortar o nariz.

— Esqueci de colocar que o garoto era recluso demais – provocou-o.

— Obrigado por me salvar com as palavras – lhe beijou na testa o que fez Rose sorrir bobamente.

— O começo e o desenrolar nós já sabemos como colocar. Mas e o final? – ela questionou completamente perdida do que iria acontecer dali em diante.

— Eu tenho uma ideia do título do último capítulo.

Então pegou o papel da mão dela e escreveu _"Primeiro capítulo"_

Rose aprovou, afinal a história dos dois só estava mesmo era começando.

* * *

Winnie: Se chegaram até aqui, me mandem uma review dizendo o que acharam, leio todas e guardo todas com muito carinho. Obrigada


End file.
